


[Podfic] Pipe Dream

by ofjustimagine



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spoilers for Unsleeping City Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 28:19, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:"What is it that you see when you look at what's beyond the Golden Door?"A dream deferred in six parts.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Pipe Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pipe Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253670) by [SandrC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BD20%5D+Pipe+Dream.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BD20%5D+Pipe+Dream.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Happy Unsleeping City S2 day! I made the mistake of rewatching S1 after the announcement of S2, and just so happened to hit the finale and everyone's discussions of The American Dream like, the day after the election. But! That emotionally taxing experience DID remind me of this fic, so I guess it was worth it. Thanks to SandrC for having blanket permission for transformative works! Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Nonlinear Story.


End file.
